


Caprichos del Gran Rey

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluffy, Friendship, M/M, Romance, hug, kiss, kusokawa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque a veces Iwaizumi solo quiere estrellar a Oikawa contra una pared y que se calle, a veces solo quiere pegarle otro cabezazo y dejarlo fuera de servicio. Pero a veces, solo a veces simplemente quiere tener certeza de todo, a veces solo quiere ser su número uno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caprichos del Gran Rey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gibryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibryl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

El timbre que marcaba el final de las clases resonaba en los pasillos del instituto Aobajōsai mientras sus estudiantes corrían por los pasillos; algunos con ganas de llegar a su hogar, otros esperando encontrar a alguien especial en el camino a casa y otros yendo con premura y emoción a sus respectivos clubs. En medio de esa cantidad de alumnos, dos chicos de tercero andaban tranquilamente por los pasillos sin ninguna prisa quedándose casi solos pues uno de ellos se había entretenido de más hablando con un grupo de chicas que reclamaba un poco de su tiempo para aunque fuera meramente, escuchar su voz. Así era, el capitán del club de voleibol Oikawa Tooru y su amigo de la infancia y vice capitán del club Iwaizumi Hajime, salían los últimos del instituto por culpa de las «fans» del primero.

Aparentemente no era algo importante pues el club de voleibol no tenía entrenamiento los lunes, algo que muchos podrían ver como una pérdida de tiempo o un mal uso del mismo, pero no era así ni por asomo. Saber cuándo descansar y prepararse mentalmente y teóricamente era también parte de las ocupaciones del deportista y del club, por lo que todos los integrantes estaban acostumbrados a librar ese día de la semana. Pese a no tener ninguna prisa por llegar a algún lado en especifico Iwaizumi iba refunfuñando por haber tenido que esperar a que su amigo hablara con esas chicas que a su parecer solo sabían gritar «Oikawa-san» y sacarle de sus casillas.

Por supuesto el mal humor del vice capitán no había pasado por alto para Oikawa que no dudó en molestar aun más a su amigo. Si algo le encantaba a ese chico era molestar al pobre Iwaizumi que no tardaba en perder la paciencia, algo que no le era extraño a nadie pues Oikawa podía ser peor que un dolor de muelas si se lo proponía.

—Vaya Iwa-chan, que foto de perfil más interesante tienes en twitter, si hasta sales guapo, aunque claro nada comparado con la mía. ¿Sabes? los selfies me adoran, siempre salgo magnifico….

—Cállate, Bakakawa, Kusoikawa…

Definitivamente molestar a Iwaizumi era un pasatiempo ideal para Tooru.

—¡Iwa-chan! No mezcles insultos con mi nombre… —Le replicó con la voz propia de un crío de cinco años mientras le tironeaba de la manga del uniforme—. Solo estás celoso porque yo tengo fans y tú no ¿verdad? Es por eso que estás irritable, pobrecito ¿sabes incluso lo que es besar?

A veces la idea de coger la cabeza de su amigo y estamparla contra lo primero que viera era atrayente para Iwaizumi, demasiado atrayente pero al mismo tiempo era algo que pocas veces hacía. Sí, lo había hecho en alguna ocasión pero escuchar los posteriores lloriqueos de Oikawa era incluso peor; además en el fondo aunque no lo reconociera le tenía aprecio e intentaba no pegarle, al menos no demasiado.

—¿Sabes tú lo que es besar? Le preguntaré a tu novia… ¡Ah! No, espera que te ha dejado. —Iwaizumi miró a Oikawa con una expresión llena de sarcasmo y crueldad mientras que Oikawa fruncía sus cejas, enfadado. A veces enfadarlo y picarlo no era tan fácil, ese chico tenía una paciencia de oro con él.

—Claro, yo sé mucho de esos temas, ¿acaso quieres que te enseñe? —Contraatacó Oikawa guiñándole a su amigo el cual empezaba a cansarse, Oikawa no se dejaba ganar fácilmente.

—Si supieras tanto no te habría dejado. —Si un cartel pudiera interponerse encima de sus cabezas en ese instante hubiera marcado un punto a favor del vice capitán y cero para el capitán—. ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo necesite clases?

Ambos iban bajando ya las escaleras del instituto de forma tranquila, desde afuera quizás parecían a punto de lanzarse a discutir pero esas peleas estúpidas eran algo corriente en su relación, claro que normalmente Iwaizumi las cortaba rápido dejándose llevar por la ira pero hoy no quería darle el gusto. Además del mismo modo en que Oikawa disfrutaba picándolo a él, él también disfrutaba molestando a su « _Kusoikawa_ » aunque eso era algo que probablemente nunca aceptaría.

—Oh, bueno pues si entonces soy yo el que no sabe y tú das a entender que si sabes bastante, sé mi maestro Iwa-chan-sensei.

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora quieres que sea tu sensei? Estás peor de lo que pensaba Kusoikawa… si quieres besarme solo dilo, cobarde.

 Definitivamente nada en el universo podía sacarlo de sus casillas tanto como Oikawa. Solo ese chico era capaz de tal hazaña y de darle la vuelta a cualquier conversación para dejarte en el lugar que él quisiera, pero los años hacían que Iwaizumi fuera capaz de dar respuestas rápidas.

—Nunca he dicho que quisiera clases de besos específicamente, no he dicho de qué las quería… Claro que si lo que quieres es que nos besemos no hace falta que seas tsundere, hazlo simplemente.

—Pero si eres tú el que lo ha dicho, que pesado eres. —Replicó Hajime mientras miraba a su amigo con pesadez, estar con él era una actividad agotadora—. Está bien, solo cierra los ojos.

Tras esa orden Oikawa cerró los ojos, aparentemente nervioso lo que le causó gracia a Iwaizumi puesto que no todos los días se veía al Gran Rey, como ya había empezado a referirse varia gente hacia él, nervioso por un beso. Aunque el hecho de que estuvieran en mitad de la entrada del instituto quizás influía. Aun así siguió con su cometido, se acercó peligrosamente a Oikawa y cogió la nariz de este para luego estamparlo contra la pared más próxima.

—Ahí lo tienes bésate con la pared si tan desesperado estas Bakakawa. Si tienes tiempo de jugar ponte a entrenar.

Tras eso siguió caminando dejando a Oikawa un poco atrás, el cual se limpiaba las gotitas de sangre que le habían salido de la nariz mientras replicaba algo parecido a «Iwa-han eres malo y hoy es el día libre idiota». Aun así no se rendiría y ahora estaba aun más picado con ese chico que seguía andando como si nada ocurriera.

—No me has enseñado nada Iwa-chan eres un mal maestro… espera un momento —tras eso acortó la distancia corriendo y se puso delante de Iwaizumi—, ¡eres incapaz de besarme porque nunca has besado! Ohh que mono, entonces seré yo el maestro.

—¿Qué? Pero que dices si…

Pero Oikawa se encargó de que su amigo no pronunciara ni una palabra más callándolo de la mejor forma que puedes callar a un mejor amigo refunfuñón, con un beso. Sí, un beso en la entrada del instituto donde no había alumnos pero tampoco era algo cien por cien seguro que no fuera a pasar nadie. Pero sinceramente ¿a quién le importaba eso? A Oikawa desde luego que no, y a Iwaizumi a juzgar por el modo en que correspondía el beso tampoco.

Cuando Oikawa liberó los labios de su amigo este se echó para atrás y lo miró acusadoramente antes de replicar.

—¿Sabes que besas fatal?

Y sinceramente Oikawa no se esperaba eso, quizás un «Bakakawa, ¿qué demonios haces?» o incluso un golpe pero eso no, además era definitivamente mentira, no había forma en que él fuera malo besando.

—Pues que sepas que a ti te huele el aliento a ajo. —Fue lo único que dijo Tooru antes de girarse de forma orgullosa para quien lo viera pero claramente herido para Iwaizumi quien lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo. Además no había comido ajo en tres días al menos.

—Eso no es verdad Bakakawa, no vas a ganar siempre. —Tras eso suspiró y acortó la distancia que ahora Oikawa había abierto entre ambos al avanzar para después dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo que se detuvo al instante—. Eres un crío…

Haciendo evidencia a esas palabras una risa completamente alegre e inocente se escuchó en ese lugar, en esa entrada de la academia Aobajōsai donde dos chicos habían acabados en una estúpida pelea de orgullo que por un momento no parecía haber llegado a ningún lado pero que ahora había tomado un rumbo quizás inesperado, quizás no tanto.

—Eso es verdad pero es culpa tuya Iwa-chan, solo tú me dejas ser feliz como un niño pequeño.

Una leve risa se escuchó por parte de Iwaizumi que aun no se había reído en todo el rato.

—No finjas ser un buen chico. —Se acercó un poco más a Oikawa haciendo que sus manos se rozaran—. No quiero problemas con tus fans locas.

Oikawa se movió haciendo que Iwaizumi levantara la cabeza de su hombro para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada picara.

—Sabes que solo me importa de verdad una persona…

—Pues cuando te rodean y te piden fotos y cosas, pareces muy feliz. —El reproche era evidente en el más bajo.

—No voy a negar que me gusta ser el centro de atención, me lo merezco, pero es culpa de esa persona, que no me hace caso.

Ahora el reproche era evidente en la voz de Tooru. Iwaizumi no pudo más que reír y acercarse a su amigo para darle un abrazo que desde luego sería la primera y última vez que le daría en público. Ni siquiera entendía como Oikawa podía sacarlo de sus casillas con solo una sonrisa estúpida y luego con esos mismos labios esbozar una sonrisa que lo desarmara de tal forma. Eso era tan odioso, tan propio de ese _Kusoikawa_. Sin embargo en esa estúpida conversación  había visto la verdad en las palabras de su amigo, quizás otros no notaran cuando bromeaba o cuando era simplemente amable por falsedad pero él sabia cada una de sus expresiones y lo dicho anteriormente era sincero.

—¿Me estás diciendo que si esa persona te hiciera caso dejarías de ser el centro de atención? —Apretó un poco más el abrazo sin entender del todo a donde iba a parar la conversación o porque ese estúpido ni se dignaba abrazarlo—. ¿Por qué no te creo?

—No, te estoy diciendo que entonces esa persona no estaría siendo un tonto celoso como ahora. —Tras eso abrazó a Iwaizumi recargando esta vez él la cabeza en su hombro mientras no podía evitar una sonrisa divertía y feliz. Iwa-chan era tan tonto…

—¿Celoso? ¿Y de quién es la culpa? —El chico se separó y le encaró pero antes de que el otro pudiera hablar le tapo la boca con la mano—. No, no quiero oírte más ¿podrías quedarte en silencio?

Tras eso esta vez fue Iwaizumi quien tras juntar sus frentes y mirarlo por unos segundos apartó la mano de la boca de su compañero con una caricia y le besó. Porque quizás Oikawa si era un idiota, pero quizás el mas idiota era él, por no ser claro con sus sentimientos. Oikawa tenía mil y un defectos así como virtudes pero desde luego era más sincero que él mismo en algunos temas y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, admiraba eso de él. Porque al menos su amigo era claro consigo mismo y con sus sentimientos, pero él era un manojo de pensamientos conflictivos y paranoicos que no se decidía a ser claro consigo mismo ni por supuesto, con Oikawa.

Cuando ambos se separaron Tooru lo miró con esa mirada que solo ponía cuando estaba con él, con esa mirada mucho más sincera y humana de la que habituaba y una mirada que quizás solo Hajime había sido privilegiado de ver.

—Tú siempre serás mi número uno Iwa-chan, ya lo sabes.

Tras eso solo sonrió y siguió andando mientras Iwaizumi dejaba escapar un suspiro. Oikawa era definitivamente un idiota, ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho eso? Pocas pero nunca las olvidaba, no cuando desde niños le prometió que siempre seria el número uno de sus amigos, también era su número uno como jugador pues siempre le confiaba los pases más decisivos. Él era el numero uno de Oikawa y este no dudaba en decírselo, ¿por qué no era capaz de ser igual? No era capaz de responder a ese interrogante pero solo sabía una cosa; a la vista de todos él podía tener una gran paciencia para aguantar las tonterías de ese chico y su insoportable forma de ser, pero Oikawa tenía quizás incluso más paciencia con él. Sí, con él que no se decidía por lo que sentía, con él que pese a haberse besado anteriormente nunca había dado paso a nada más y había dejado el tema en el olvido, con él que no era capaz de reconocer que si le molestaban las fans de su amigo era simplemente por celos. Con él que pese a no dejarle nada en claro seguía pretendiendo ser el número uno de Oikawa.

Claro que él no sabía o quizás si que Oikawa sabía lo que sentía, pero no tenía necesidad de forzarlo, no cuando ya sabes lo que el otro siente aunque no lo diga, no cuando tienes la tranquilidad y certeza de que tú también eres su número uno.

La mejor forma de definir aquello era un par de idiotas que no aclaraban ni desmentían nada, pero un par de idiotas que se conocían a la perfección y se necesitaban más que nada en el mundo. Un par de idiotas que eran el número uno en la vida del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea surgió de un pequeño rol que hice con mi neesan, porque ambas adoramos a estos dos estúpidos. Al baka de Oikawa y al cubito de hielo de Iwa-chan, así que se lo dedico a ella.


End file.
